wackypackfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2
Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2 is the 2014 sequel to the 2011 animated 3D film, Gabriel and the Wacky Pack, which is based on The Wacky Pack comics. Produced by Blur Studio and Geo LTD. Pictures for Universal Pictures, it is directed again by Tim Miller, David Stinnett and Geo G., and written by Al Shier and Jeff Fowler. Zachary Gordon, Geo G., E.G. Daily, Nicky Jones, Jake T. Austin, Sarah Jessica Parker, Laurence Fishburne, Tara Strong, and Hynden Walch reprised their roles. New cast includes Idina Menzel as Hatsune Miku, Elizabeth Banks as Megurine Luka, Yuri Lowenthal as Kaito, America Ferrera as Meiko, Rob Corddry as Mr. Leek, Emma Thompson as Celia, Freddie Benedict as Adan, Julie Lemieux as Jannie and Jonathan Morgan Heit as Jan Soto. The film was released on November 21, 2014. It is one of the highest grossing animated films of 2014. Plot A mysterious vehicle steals and ate all of the leeks from a village of leeks in Antietam Creek. Loy, Roge, Leno and Cole's brother, his new assistant Hatsune Miku and the Vocaloids try to recruit Gabriel, Roge, Leno and Cole, to find out who ate the leeks. Gabriel refuses to help, claiming he is a adapted owner of Roge, Leno, Cole and the Lars. After Roge and Cole told Gabriel and the Lars that they started the midnight party at Gabriel's room way back, they were distracted when they see that Leno will try to high jump with Roge's umbrella from the top of Gabriel's house; as Gabriel goes with Roge and Cole to the top of his house to save Leno from his act of daredevilry and he tried a long jump, but ends up crashing on the ground. Then Christina's (Gabriel's mother) car arrives, which almost hit Leno. More coming soon! Cast *Zachary Gordon as Gabriel Garcia, the adapted owner of a small wacky pack, Roge, Leno and Cole. *Geo G. as Roge, the first and the leader of the wacky pack. *E.G. Daily as Leno, the second of the wacky pack. *Nicky Jones as Cole, the third of the wacky pack. *Jake T. Austin as Loy, Roge, Leno and Cole's bigger brother. *Idina Menzel as Hatsune Miku, a humanoid persona voiced by a singing synthesizer application. Saki Fujita reprised her role as Miku in the Japanese version. *Hynden Walch and Tara Strong as Kagamine Rin and Len, humanoid personas voiced by a singing synthesizer application. Asami Shimoda reprised her role as Rin and Len in the Japanese version. Strong also voiced Bella in the first film, while Walch also voiced Nancy in the previous film. *Elizabeth Banks as Megurine Luka, a humanoid persona voiced by a singing synthesizer application. Yū Asakawa reprised her role as Luka in the Japanese version. *Yuri Lowenthal as Kaito, a humanoid persona voiced by a singing synthesizer application. Naoto Fūga reprised his role as KAITO in the Japanese version. *America Ferrera as Meiko, a humanoid persona voiced by a singing synthesizer application. Meiko Haigō reprised her role as MEIKO in the Japanese version. *Rob Corddry as Mr. Leek, Gabriel, Roge, Leno and Cole's nemesis. *Sarah Jessica Parker as Christina Garcia, Gabriel's mother who tries to take care of her son. *Laurence Fishburne as Mel Garcia, Gabriel's father and Christina's former husband who now takes care of his son. *Ariel Winter as Desirae Garcia, Gabriel's older sister. *Frank Welker as Roxy, a Cocker Spaniel and Gabriel's pet dog. *Emma Thompson as Celia, Mel's girlfriend. *Freddie Benedict as Adan, Celia's son. *Julie Lemieux as Jannie, Celia's daughter. *Jonathan Morgan Heit as Jan Soto, a friend of Gabriel. *Tim Miller as Jim the Lar, Tom the Lar, Sam the Lar, Jeff the Lar, Max the Lar, Additional Lars, Dark Lars, Hachune Miku and Tako Luka *David Stinnett as Additional Lars and Dark Lars *Ryō Hirohashi as Japanese Leno Marketing Trailers The film's first official teaser trailer was released on October 4, 2013, and was attached to Geo, also by Blur Studio. Another teaser trailer was attached to The Graffiti Brothers, another Geo LTD. film, on April 18, 2014. The first full trailer was released on July 18, 2014. Taglines *They're back. (Teaser poster) *This Thanksgiving, they're kicking elf. (Billboard #1) *They went something wacky... again. Sequels A third film is set for 2017 and the fourth film was set for 2019 but on May 13, 2015, the fourth film was removed from the release schedule following corporate restructuring. Home video Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2 was released digitally on February 23, 2015, and was released on Blu-ray 3D, Blu-ray, and DVD on March 17, 2015. The Blu-ray combo pack and digital release is accompanied by a new animated short film The Wacky Time has Past. A Target exclusive Blu-ray/DVD combo pack includes limited edition Lar and Hachune Miku toys. Navigation Category:Movies